All She Knows
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: Dry blood caked her hand. " Ally!" I cried in suprise. Who DARE hurt her? "It's nothing Austin, really." She assured me. I brushed back a piece of her beautiful chocolate brown hair. A small gash was there to greet me. Ally has an abusive boyfriend and Autin dosn't like it. My first Dramatic Fanfic!
1. Finding & Fixing

_**Hey guys! enjoy. Soory if it's a little rough. I'm typeing and watching tv. Also I'm kinda just letting my ideas flow. I don"t own Austin & Ally.**_

_**Austin's P.O.V: **_ I rested the backs of my palms of the counter of Sonic Boom. I puffed a large breath of air in agitation. I heard the small click clack of heels and a small sniffle behind

me. My heart thumping, i spun my body into that direction. "Ally" I sighed. I saw her small figure nod in recognition. I know it was her. She cries a lot these days. 'H-hey Austin. I-I'm just ggonna go up

to the p-practice room." I raised my eyebrows. Ally was cradleing her left eye. Oh no. I motioned for her to come closer. She took a hesitant step forward. I wrenched her hand from her eye. Dry blood

caked her hand.

" Ally!" I cried in suprise. Who DARE hurt her? "It's nothing Austin, really." She assured me. I brushed back a piece of her beautiful chocolate brown hair. A small gash was there to greet me.

"Oh my gosh. Hang on. Don't move." I jogged up the stairs to the practice room and yanked open the fridge. Ice packs. I swiped a paper towel and quickly wrapped the ice.

"Here Ally." I set the pack gingerly above her eyebrow. " Elliot? " I sighed. She nodded sadly. " Ally, he can't keep doing this to you. I won't let him." Now it was her turn to sigh. " Austin, don't take

this the wrong way, but I'm big girl. I can handle myself. Thanks for caring." My shoulders sagged in defeat. " OK." Ally and I stood up. I touched the gash tenderly. "Keep that pack on. I'll get you some

pain medecine, ok? I think you might need to get stitches." Ally gave a weak smile. "Thanks Dr. Moon. You know just how to make someone feel better."

Seeing her fumble up the stairs broke my heart. I followed right behind her, keeping her upright. She flopped onto the couch softly. I inched a comfy blanket to her chin and made my way out of the

room. Let me explain who this Elliot guy is. A loser. He was Ally's old camp friend. Then he moved to Miami and things got out of control. I thought about this as I went into the back room kitchen

and began making some chicken noodle soup for Ally. As I let that simmer, I found my way to Ally's emergency medecine cabinet for some pain releivers . She's _wayyyy_ too paranoid.

So Elliot began to date Ally. He treats her like a door mat and I can't stand it. She dosn't realize she deserves so much better. I set the warm bowl of soup, some juice, the pain meds and grabbed

a couple chick flicks. Juggleing this and a fresh ice pack, I made a bumpy trip up the stairs. " Knock knock" I sang as I delivered to Ally. "Awwww is so sweet. Thanks." Her face lit up. I know

she wants to believe Elliot still a goody goody from camp but he's not. Ally loves to see the best in people and it drives me crazy. I popped in a chick flick, changed her ice pack, gave her medecine,

cleaned her cut, fed her, and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I'd do anything to help Ally. I hate seeing her in pain. I clicked off the movie after it was over and gathered the dishes. I glanced

at Ally's light snoring and smiled. She's beautiful even when she sleeped. The sparkles from her blue dress winked at me as I clicked off the light. It was late, but I didn't care. I'd give the world to help

Ally.


	2. Songs & Wrongs

_**Hey guys! enjoyyy. I don't own Bruno Mars's song " All she knows" All rights go to original owners. I don"t own Austin & Ally. Pleaseeeeee review? I really wanna know if this story is any good.**_

_**Ally's P.O.V: **_Things got worse throughout the night. My head throbbed in sharp jabs and my ankels were sore from those silly high heels I had to wear. Austin dosn't understand. He dosn't

know the horrible things Elliot said he'd do to him. Being with Elliot is the only way to protect him. With a collective groan, my body twisted on it's side. I reached under my pillow for my book and

clutched it protectively to my chest. My book is a security blanket. The only way to calm my nerves.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Austin came upstairs a few hours later with a tray containing orange juice and my favorite cereal: Lucky Charms, the only unhealthy food I eat. I sighed. I considered

lieing to him. I hate seeing him worried. But I couldn't lie. "Not to good." He handed me the tray as I sat up. He gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry. I made you pancakes. But, I ate them." I let

out a small laugh. " This is fine. Thanks Austin." He handed me a few pills, cleaned my forehead, and changed the now melted icepack all while I ate. He really is great. " Thanks Austin, so much. I

really appreciate this."

" I'm happy to do this. Ally, I don't think you get how much having you as a friend means to me." His brown eyes twinkeled as they met mine. I nodded. " I feel the same way Austin." Again, the

meeting of eyes. Austin shook his head. " Alright, lets get you to a doctor for some stitches." Reluctantly, Austin dragged me to my house for a change of clothes, and then to the hospital. Once

in the hospital, the doctor confirmed I needed stitches. When it was time, I was scarde. Austin began to leave the room. "Wait!" I cried. "Stay?" I added a pleading look. My dad was at a clarinet

convention and wouldn't be back until next week, so I had no one. Austin nodded, smiled, and took my hand. " Of course."

A week later...

_**Austin's P.O.V: **_ The ugly stitiches still sit on Ally's head. I can't stand anything ugly on my Ally, cause there's nothing ugly about her. I can't BELIEVE Elliot did that to hurt. Anger poured through my body

as I sat at the piano, waiting for Ally for our songwriting session. I waited. And waited. And waited. 10 minutes passed. Then 20. Then 30. I drummed my fingers on the piano. Where IS she? My

phone answered me seconds later with a text messgae. From Ally. _Sorry Austin. the library doing homework. Wanna work on the song Friday? _ The words stung on the inside of my eyelids.

Anger, jealousy, confusion, hurt, and betrayal shot through me all at once like a hurricane of emotions. I KNOW she's not at the library. I KNOW she's not doing homework. I SAW her do homework

today during 5th period science. She lied. Ally Dawson lied!? The queen of honesty lied?! What kind of world do we live in?! What's next, pancakes that taste bad? An instrument I can't play?

It's crazy.

She lied to me to protect that horrible boyfriend of hers, the one that hurt her. She's with Elliot right now. I pounded random notes on the piano, which turned into chords, which turned into

melodies, which turned in chrouses, which turned into music. Minutes later I was jotting down lyrics. I write songs now? See I told you. Crazy. I started a meduim tempo that rang throughout

the room.

_**( A/N: I'm gonna make things bold I think Austin is feeling)**_

_Once again you're home alone Tears running from your eyes And I'm on the outside Knowing that _

_**you're all I want But I can't do anything **__I'm so helpless baby_

_Everyday same old things So used to feelin pain Never had real _

_love before And it __**ain't her fault She knows better but She can't help it**_

_**Wanna tell her But would that be selfish **__How do you heal A heart that can't_

_feel, it's broken His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows _

_His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows All she knows is the pain In the_

_corner of an empty home She's still comfortable I__** want her to know It can be **_

_**better than this **_

_**I can't pretend Wish we were more than friends **__She knows better but_

_She can't help it Wanna tell her But would that be selfish How do you heal A heart that _

_can't feel, it's broken His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows His love is_

_all she knows, all she knows, all she knows_


End file.
